ONE-SHOT La pequeña de sus ojos
by Clare Casandra Morrison Sanz
Summary: Carlisle recuerda alguna de las veces, en las que tuvo que poner a su princesa en linea. Contiene Spanking, nalgadas, azotes. Disciplina a una menor... Si no le gusta no lo lea!


Esta One-Shot, es sobre todas las veces en las que Carlisle puso en orden a su pequeña, la menor de los Cullen puede poner de cabeza el mundo de Carlisle Cullen.

Cuando uno tiene a una pequeña como ella entre los brazos, te empiezas a preguntar, si realmente serás capaz o no, de protegerla cada día y seguir siendo un hombre cuerdo.

Apenas siete años y ay estaba sola contra el mundo. Montada sobre su bicicleta, dispuesta a ir contra el universo entero, sin mí y sin sus rueditas.

Lo que yo pensé tardaría varios días en suceder, pasó en menos de diez minutos.

Mi princesa tomo vuelo y salió hecha un torpedo tras sus hermanos, montada sobre la bicicleta que ella misma había reparado, para ser una bicicleta de "niña grande"

Ya no lucia ese color rosa pastel, ni mucho menos llevaba los volantes de arcoíris en el manubrio, la canastilla de flores dio al basurero y las rueditas fueron detrás.

Ahora tenía en sus manos una bicicleta verde musgo y su nombre escrito sobre la parte superior del manubrio.

Mi pequeña me había abandonado por completo. Los tres lo habían hecho, era un viejo dejado atrás.

La nueva habilidad de mi pequeña le había entregado nuevas libertades, que según ella, podían ser cuando ella quisiese.

Empezó casi como un juego;

Primero ir a la casa de los Hale, luego ir a la tiendita de la esquina a buscar fruta o chocolates, hasta que pidió ir con sus hermanos en bici a clases. Cosa a la que no accedí, ninguno iría solo en bici a clases, cuando podía ir seguro y bajo mi atenta mirada en el auto.

-Pero si yo soy grande!

Me alegaba pateando el piso y cruzando sus pequeños bracitos sobre su pecho y luego mirándome bajo esas gruesas pestañas.

-No, no lo eres… pero cuando lo seas, seguiré haciéndote mi pequeña.

Eso la enfurecía aun peor, pero pronto entendería, como lo hicieron sus hermanos, no hace mucho.

O eso pensaba inocentemente yo. Al lunes siguiente perdí años de vida con ese susto.

Mi pequeña, no estaba en ninguna parte, ninguna! Ni en su habitación, ni en las de sus hermanos, ni en la mía, en la cocina, en la cochera, en el patio, en la casa de Esme. Ninguna parte!

Ese día sentí que moría, buscarla en todos lados fue una tortura agónica. Cada lugar era un maldito no y cada no, era una posibilidad más, de nunca volver a ver a mi pequeña.

Grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando tocaban las tres de la tarde y la Directora del colegio de los niños me llamaba algo alterada.

-Señor Cullen, su hija fue la única de sus hermanos en asistir hoy vino en bicicleta, ahora quiere retirarse por este medio y me ha llamado mucho la atención, debido a que ustedes siempre los envía juntos y si alguno enferma envía una comunicación, pero enviar a su pequeña de siete años sola, a clases, es una negligencia señor Cullen!

Trague las lágrimas de alegría, pude sentir que mi estómago se desenroscaba y ese sudor en mi espalda se secaba por completo. Mi hermosa hija solo era una testaruda y nada más

-Mis disculpas, esto ha sido un muy gran mal entendido. Le pido que no deje salir a mi hija del colegio, voy en camino y allá le explicare con detalles lo ocurrido.

La llegada a casa fue caótica, abrazos, besos, regaños. Todos respirando nuevamente, Nuestra familia estaban completa nuevamente y me aseguraría de que así siguiera.

Luego de la cena, más llantos, promesas y un baño. Nos fuimos a la cama con mi pequeña hecha un novillito en mis brazos.

Ella sabía lo que se venía, sabía porque era y porque se lo merecía

Generalmente a estas alturas estaría haciendo el berrinche de su vida por la condena de dos palmadas y acostarse sin postre.

Pero esta vez, se enterraba en mis brazos intentando no mover un musculo, imitando tan mal su propio ronquido de sueño profundo.

Nos sentamos juntos en la cama y la deje rápidamente boca abajo en mis rodillas, El llanto llego antes que las palmadas, que se había ganado a pulso.

Cada nalgada fue dada a conciencia, no podía traspasarle mi propia frustración a este castigo, debía ser justo, duro y preciso.

Fueron apenas 20, repartidas cuidadosamente por toda su colita, que para ser justos caía en una sola palmada. Aun así intente dejar una muy marcada lección en su subconsciente.

Esa noche tuve compañía para dormir. Los tres terminaron enrollados unos sobre el otro en mi cama, nunca me sentí más feliz de estar rodeado de piececitos helados y manos pegajosas en mi vida.

A medida de que mi pequeña crecia, también crecían los problemas…

-Ponte algo abrigado

-Esto está bien, papi… no me regañes otra vez, sabes que nunca me ganaras

-Sueña con eso jovencita y baja de tu nube, anda. Sube esas escaleras y cambiate pronto de ropa o te la escogeré yo

-Eres un anticuado papi, la moda ya cambio! No se usan las faldas hasta los tobillos y los cuellos de tortuga.

-Que se usa? Las mini faldas, estilo cinturón y los senos al aire?

-Papa!

-Así es como te vez hija, ahora sube o te subiré yo

-No, estoy arte de tu falta de actualizaciones, sal de ese hospital de blancos y verdes! Entiende que la vida tiene más colores

-Como el rojo

-Exacto…

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta a lo que me refería exactamente con rojo.

Veinte minutos después, mi pequeña intentaba tapar las franjas rojas de su cola con la mano. La lleve a dar un paseo hasta la tienda de la esquina, con exactamente la misma mini falda.

Luciendo sus adornadas piernas y el puchero constante que le había dejado un momento con su padre a la antigua.

Nunca más volvimos a tener esa conversación, pero si tuvimos muchas otras.

Como la vez que se le ocurrió hacerse un pircing en el ombligo, gracias al cielo, Esme me envió una foto de nuestras tres hijas en el local de tatuajes, quien era amigo de Esme.

Los llantos no tardaron en llegar esa noche. Las tres pasaron por mi mano y la de Esme. Fue todo un trabajo en equipo.

Rose fue la que más lloro esa vez, ella no podía pensar en otro hombre tomando el papel de su padre, pero después de esa noche nos unimos más que nunca.

Cuidar de niñas es muy diferente de cuidar de niños. Los chicos son rudos y aun que son sensibles en algunas coas al igual que las mujeres. Nunca llegaran a tener los mismos cuidados y complejos.

Ahora miro dormir a mi princesa en esa cama que ya no es rosa, ni pequeña. Donde caben dos y no una princesita de cincuenta centímetros y tres kilos seiscientos setenta gramos.


End file.
